Forever With You
by XUnknownX
Summary: The Uchiha Has Returned To Konoha To Retrieve His True Love.. Sakura Haruno.. Sasuke Eventually Obtains The Mangekyou Sharingan Which Allowed Him To Join Akatsuki, Sasuke Also Does Everything To Protect Her As She Is a Target For Orochimaru..[REVIEWS PLZ]
1. The Gates Of Konoha

**Sasuke Uchiha.. the two words that every Konoha despises.. **

**In the glow of the moonlight, in the darkness of the night.. The fallen warrior is standing outside the gates of the hidden leaf village, he is broken and shattered of the betrayal of Orochimaru, he has nowhere to go but here.. He is wondering about the devastating words that Sakura Haruno. his one and only once said to him.. **

_"I Loved You! And you backstabbed me! You back stabbed Konoha!"_

_"You back stabbed Konoha!".._

_"You back stabbed Konoha!"..._

_"You back stabbed Konoha!"..._

**These words rang through the Uchiha like bells..He was now doubting himself if he should return to Konoha or not, he indeed, did betray Konoha and everyone in Konoha, he was ashamed of what he did, he was not sure if Konoha would believe that.. He doubts that his one true love, Sakura Haruno, would even forgive him, for the terrible things he had did caused darkness, devastation and sorrow. **

**He sat beside a tree and thought the tree had more life inside than himself, Sasuke Uchiha thought he was a mere memory and a lost soul wondering around at the gates of the great Leaf Village. He spent hours and hours thinking of what he should do next morning, he finally decided he would return.. And soon, the Uchiha sank into a uneasy sleep...**

**The next morning, the Uchiha woke, yet he did not open his eyes. He heard the birds singing, the he could feel the warm sunlight hit his face. He finally opened his eyes, and cleared his head, and gathered up all his courage and went into the great hidden leaf village, known as Konoha. as soon as he entered, all the villagers stopped what they were doing and suspiciously stared at the nervous Uchiha, he broke into a sprint right to the love of his life's home, suprisingly, the door was unlocked, and he went in. Unfortunately, Sakura was not there, everything was a mess, there was a picture of himself and Sakura kissing in the sunset, the frame and glass of the picture was severely damaged and cracked, and soon, the Uchiha relised every photo with him in it was either ripped, damaged or demolished. **

**Suddenly, Sakura ran into the room and without thinking, she threw a few shurikens at Sasuke. It cut deeply into the Uchiha's left arm, the pain blinded his vision and soon fell onto the ground, unconscious. Soon after that uncomfortable event, He woke up and was suprised to see Sakura standing on the doorstep looking outside. He was watching her then she suddenly spoke to him.**

_"Why did you come back? What was the reason you returned to Konoha!"_

**The Uchiha was suprised at the tone of voice she was using, for it was frightening and sad. He replied.**

_"Your the reason.. I felt a devastating hole inside myself after I left, I have finally relised what it was.. It was.. You.."_

**At these words, Sakura Suddenly turned to face Sasuke with evil, and non forgiving expression. The Uchiha stood up and slowing walked towards the girl of his dreams.. Suddenly, Sakura grabbed him and threw him out of her home. **

_"FOR ME! WHY DID YOU EVER LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" _

_"IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, WHY DID U LEAVE KONOHA TO JOIN THE SOUND VILLAGE!"_

_"SASUKE UCHIHA, I HATE YOU! I WOULD NOT LOVE YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

_"I WAS SO FOOLISH TO BELIEVE YOU, TO TRUST YOU!"_

_"LEAVE KONOHA AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

**As the Uchiha heard these words, he was devastated and never thought Sakura would ever say these words to him. she once loved him, yet he cast her away and was blinded by power and selfishness. With no choice, the heart broken Uchiha left. **

**With no choice but to leave, he went into the mysterious forest, found a nice spot and started to meditate. After a hour, he still did not know what to do, so he spent his days meditating on how to get Sakura to love him again. His arm was still hurting from the shurikens Sakura threw at him, he thought she must have alot of hate for him if she could do that to him. He was feeling very angry at himself and foolishly hit a nearby tree extremely hard, it toppled over helplessly and the Uchiha's emotion was vacant. The noise must've attracted alot of things because Sasuke heard rustle's in the leaves and trees, and before he knows it, 3 Stealth Assassins came at him with daggers, since the Uchiha was not prepared for combat, he was defenceless, he dodged all three and quickly killed them with a Great Fireball Technique, it was not perfect, but it was enough to kill them.**

**With this, the assassins fell down onto the dirt. He found a note in his pocket reading **

_"As all of you know, we are about to hit Sasuke where it hurts.. SAKURA, but first, we must take out her defences.. which is himself, whoever brings me his head will be rewarded handsomely, too bad the foolish Uchiha would not see her fall, I shall pay her a painful visit when the Uchiha is dead. _

_Good luck men,_

_Orochimaru, "_

**Suprised and shocked. The Uchiha was very worried about Sakura, but in his heart, he knew Sakura would never forgive nor listen to anything Sasuke would say.. he thought to himself..**

_"I must find a way to tell her, her life is at risk."_

**Confused and broken, The Uchiha was so tired, and before he knows it, he drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**He awoke with a startle, as a bird landed inocently next to him, he sat up quickly and cleared his mind, he found nothing else to do, so he began to meditate.. How could he have left Konoha for the Sound? It did not make sense.. He was blinded by revenge and power, not to mention the Cursed Seal Orochimaru gave him. Of course Sakura would not love him anymore, he left with a mere "Thank You".. While she begged and pleaded for him to stay.. How could I have been so foolish and selfish.. How could revenge stand in my way of Sakura Haruno.. How.. Aftering thinking for a while, he thought he would have another try with Sakura, perhaps she would change her view of him, but he decided not to show her the note, for safty reasons. Soon, he was walking up the pathway where he said his last words to Sakura before he left Konoha. Arriving at her home, this time, her door was locked, The Uchiha peeped in the window and saw her asleep, he thought he would suprise her with a peck on the cheek, with great chakra control, he teleported in her room, he slowly moved towards her..**


	2. The Martial Arts Tournament

**Chapter 2**

**As he went in for the kiss, he was extremely nervous, yet he gathered up all his courage and kissed her gently on the cheek. He felt a sensation so great like a hot knife through butter, like it was his first time he saw light, like his darkness was all cleared. He was suprised that she did not wake, perhaps she was just pretending, perhaps she has forgiven him and loves him again, as he was about to leave, he saw the shurikens that had his blood on them laying beside her daggers. In a split second, he was outside her house and was wondering why Sakura would keep those, he thought he had made progress and would come back in time, but that didn't clear the problem of Orochimaru wanting her dead.**

**He left for the leader of Konoha, Tsunade. He quickly found her practising her jutsus in the woods. As the Uchiha approached her, she said in a soft tone.**

_"I was expecting you.. You wish to join the Konoha village again.. Yes?"_

**Suprised, the Uchiha nervously replied.**

_"H-h-ow.. Yes. I have came back, joining the sound village didn't help me, it caused me pain. I wish to return to Konoha.. Will you accept me..?"_

**Tsunade, seemed un-suprised and emotionless, closed her eyes, and soon after a few minutes, she replied.**

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, I cannot let you in Konoha again, you have betrayed us before and I cannot tell why you wouldn't do it again. I'm sorry Sasuke Uchiha, but you must find a place to stay other than Konoha.."_

**Disapointed and unsatisfied, the Uchiha was leaving when Tsunade quickly said.**

_"However, there is a solution, in two days time, there would be a martial arts tournament between Leaf and the Sound village, If you were to win, I would gladly accept you in Konoha, but i must warn you..-"_

**Before Tsunade finished, sasuke broke into a sprint all the way to his the place he has been camping for the past week.**

_"What does Tsunade take me for? She wants me to win a stupid tournament, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, this would be a joke, what could the sound village possibly dish out that I could not handle? I have been training with them for two years and there is no Ninja or Shinobi that could match my skills, Hmph."_

**Although he was extremely powerful, he thought, if Tsunade warned him about something, it must've been important, perhaps the Sound have been training their warriors differently, he thought to remain on the safe side, he would train, he had two more days till the day.**

**Two days past, the Uchiha was pumped out from 48 hours of unstoppable training, he was confident as ever...**

_"WELCOME TO THE MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT BETWEEN SOUND AND LEAF VILLAGES"_

_"THE FIRST MATCH WOULD BE... UCHIHA, SASUKE AGAINST... KIDOUMARU!"_

_"ROUND 1..."_

_"BEGIN!"_

**Without flinching. Kidoumaru instantly used a Spider bind technique on Sasuke, without effort, the Uchiha destroyed it with a Pheonix Immortal, the Pheonix Immortal burned the webs and suprisingly, the Shurikens hidden inside pierced into Kidoumaru's stomach and caused severe bleeding. Soon, Kidoumaru used a Spider Cocoon technique and hided himself in a strong cocoon, with no hesitation, the Uchiha used a Great Fireball Technique on the cocoon, it was perfect, in his two days of training, he has mastered it, the Cocoon burst apart and Kidoumaru was laying on the ground Unconscious.**

_"THE WINNER OF ROUND ONE... UCHIHA, SASUKE!"_

_"NEXT ROUND WILL BEGIN IN ONE HOUR!"_

_"ROUND 8, UCHIHA, SASUKE AGAINST... KIN TSUCHI!_

_"BEGIN!"_

**Kin Tsuchi Created five illusions of herself, the Uchiha was confused, not with the clones, but how she used such a stupid technique, then he relised, clones are her only special technique, swiftly, the Uchiha used a powerful Pheonix Immortal and the fireballs attack all five and hit the real Kin Tsuchi hard, she flew out of the arena.**

_"KIN TSUCHI IS OUT OF THE ARENA, MAKING UCHIHA, SASUKE THE WINNER!"_

_"ROUND 14 WOULD BEGIN IN 30 MINUTES"_

_"ROUND 14, UCHIHA SASUKE AGAINST... SAKON!"_

_"SEMI FINALS.. BEGIN!"_

**Sasuke remembered he once fought against him just before he left Konoha, he wants revenge, he also remembered that he was strong and posess the Cursed seal, he took extra caution with Sakon. Sakon used Parasite Demon Demolition Technique against Sasuke and started to fuse with him and destroying his cells, after minutes of tortore and pain and suffering, the Uchiha was struggling.. **

_"I MUST DEFEAT HIM! I MUST ENTER KONOHA!"_

_"YES! I REMEMBER, HE SUFFERS THE DAMAGES I DO, HE MUST BE WEAK, THIS IS MY CHANCE!"_

**Instantly he uses his One Thousand Birds technique and charges his arm with electricity very powerful, he stabs Sakon with it, and almost immedetly, he falls down, breathless.. dead.**

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! UCHIHA SASUKE HAS KILLED SAKON, MAKING SASUKE UCHIHA THE WINNER!"_

_"THE FINAL ROUND WOULD START IN 15 MINUTES, DONT MISS IT!"_

**Sasuke was resting in the locker room when he was called.**

_"THE FINAL ROUND SHALL START NOW, IT SEEMS ITS A FAMILY GAME, UCHIHA SASUKE AGAINST UCHIHA ITACHI!"_

**As Sasuke heard these words, he was very excited, it was his chance to take revenge on his brother, he was going to kill him. He stepped onto the ring, eyeing Itachi carefully.**

_"FINAL ROUND.. BEGIN!"_

**With this, Sasuke and Itachi both used Sharingan, but Itachi used his special Mangekyo Sharingan. Soon, they flew at each other, they clashed and fought so fast it was unseeable with the naked eye, the crowd was shouting and cheering as they were watching the battle of their time.. Itachi used the legendary Amaterasu technique on Sasuke, the flames burned him unbearably, Sasuke was in devastation of pain, it was the most painful experience he ever had.. Uncontrolably, he unleashed his Cursed seal, and Sasuke used the Fire Dragon Flame Missile once used by the Third hokage, as the flame neared Itachi.. Itachi whispered..**

_"We Shall Meet Again"_

**And he disapeared. Sasuke, filled with rage and anger, was furious and shouted **

_"ITACHI YOU COWARD! FACE ME! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE UCHIHA NAME! YOU COWARD!"_

**With this, the Uchiha calmed down and his seal disapeared.. the M.C was so suprised, he lost his words in his throat, finally he shouted.**

_"L-l-l-adies and GENTLEMEN! THAT WAS THE BEST MATCH WE EVER HAD! UCHIHA ITACHI IS DISQUALIFIED WHICH MAKES UCHIHA SASUKE THE WINNER!"_


	3. Gomenasai

**After the tournament, the Uchiha was feeling very proud and satisfied, for he had fair and squarely defeated his loathed brother in the arena. The Uchiha was now considered a member of the Great Hidden Leaf Village. For once, he wouldn't be lonely. He still remembers what he once said to Sakura Haruno...**

_"Loneliness... you can't compare it to the level of being scolded by your parents.."_

**Not long after those words.. He foolishly called her annoying. **

**----------------------**

**He had made it to Sakuras home, he was hearing moaning noises and was terrified that Orochimaru had got to Sakura, he slowly peeped into her window and his expression changed from afraid, to blank, there were emotions that exceed tears. Naruto Uzumaki, a person once considered to Sasuke as a friend, a pal, was making out with Sakura. The Uchiha was confused and furious, he decided to wait nearby till Naruto comes out..**

**----------------------**

**After waiting over fifteen minutes, Naruto finally walked out of Sakura's home with a "Good night" Naruto was now cheerfully strutting down the pathway, the image of him blinded the Uchiha was rage and uncontrollably unleashed his Cursed seal, Naruto obviously noticed since he yelled out.**

_"WHOS THERE?! REVEAL YOURSELF"_

**With this, the Uchiha came out.. they started to quarrelling..**

_"SASUKE?! I THOUGHT U LEFT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

_"... To kill you of course.."_

_"What have I ever done to you?!"_

_"YOU KNOW I LOVE SAKURA, YET YOU ARE THERE! MAKING OUT WITH HER!!!"_

_"She loves me now, after you left Konoha, she was heart broken and I happen to be there.."_

_"And Sasuke.. I have been training, I hardley think you would kill me.."_

_"Then what are we waiting for?"_

**With this, Naruto used his Rasengan, in a matter of seconds, Naruto was ready to unleash it upon Sasuke. Naruto was charging at Sasuke with his Sphere, in the blink of an eye, Naruto had filled the area with smoke from his devastational Rasengan justu. When the area cleared, Naruto just relised he had just used all his chakra on a Replacement, the real Sasuke was still alive and was preparing to kill Naruto, Naruto heard a crackling of electricity behind a tree and soon saw a bright light too, he understood, Sasuke was preparing his One Thousand Birds technique, before long, the Uchiha was charging at Naruto with his perfected One thousand Birds technique, just before the Uchiha reached Naruto, Sakura came out..**

_"STOP!!!!! DON'T DO IT SASUKE!!!!!"_

_"IF YOU KILL NARUTO! I WOULD NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"_

_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN IF YOU KILL NARUTO!"_

**The Uchiha was standing there.. Empty.. Emotionless.. he thought to himself, he finally decided if he had killed Naruto, Sakura would never love him again. After an awkward silence, Sasuke returned into his normal state and teleported away. While he was running to his home, he was thinking to himself..**

_"Grr, what was I thinking, how could I possibly kill Naruto after all his done for me years ago.."_

_"And that was the exact path my pathetic brother, Itachi, would have wanted me to follow.. Hn."_

**After such a rough day, the tired Uchiha sleep almost instantly after he went home..**

**----------------------**

**The next day, a person was knocking on the door, it was a person he never seen before.**

_"Good morning, I have some mail for you"_

**Sasuke received his letters and the person walked away. His heart lept when he saw it was from Sakura, but his heart missed a beat when he saw what was on the cover ... it was a word.. "Gomenesai" The Uchiha was confused and scared.. He decided to open the letter.. **

_"Thanks for telling me that you loved me, because I really appreciate _

_it, if only you told me a couple of years ago.._

_When i first talked to you a week ago, i thought that you were a stupid _

_delinquent that had no heart. But after talking to you and seeing your actions, _

_I thought that you were kinda nice and tolerable. I kinda considered loving you again... _

_Until that night where you almost killed Naruto if I hadn't stopped you.._

_Sorry, but i think that it would be great if we remained friends for now. _

_But you never know. I could one day love you again, but for now, _

_lets just remain friends. _

_Once again, sorry. _

_Till next time_

_Sakura"_

**Sasuke was reading those words over and over again.. He is thinking to himself..**

_"If only i hadn't attempted to kill Naruto!! I may actually had a chance.. but now.. I don't have any.."_

_"I guess I should look before I leap.."_

**With a big long sigh, the Uchiha fell on his bed and dozed off..**

**----------------------**

**He awoke with a startle, it was late afternoon and the sun was shining brightly outside, he was just clearing his head when he heart a loud knocking on his door, he quickly opened it and to his suprise, he saw Sakura there.**

_"Sasuke!! The letter I sent was from Naruto!! His jelous that I love you again.."_

_"Do you really love me? Really Sakura?"_

**Without notice, Naruto came running towards the Uchiha and Sakura.**

_"Here comes Naruto now.. Be careful... So.. Sasuke.. Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you.. I would give my life for you.."_

_"Then kiss me.."_

**The Uchiha was confused, one minute Sakura hated him, the next minute, Sakura wants him to kiss her.. It was all too confusing..**

_"If you don't kiss me, then it proves you dont truly love me.."_

**The Uchiha was suprised at these words and went in to kiss Sakura immeditaly.. As his lips touched hers.. He felt the same sensation when he secretly kissed her in her bedroom.**

_"SASUKE!!! ILL KILL YOU!!"_

**Naruto was now charging at Sasuke with his fully charged Rasengan. Within a split second, Naruto has reached Sasuke and as his Rasengan touched Sasuke, He was blinded by pain.. He felt like his whole body was going to burst any second..**

**----------------------**

**The Uchiha lept up from his sheets, his forehead was dripping of sweat.. Soon the Uchiha relised what had happened.. It was a dream.. Just a dream..**


	4. Shattering Of A Broken Heart

After that frightening yet inspiring dream, Sasuke was now determined than ever to win over Sakura's heart. Thousands of thoughts raced through the Uchiha's mind as he got dressed and getting ready to meet Sakura to have a chat with her, it was now morning, the birds were singing, the sun was gleaming through his curtains. Before long, The Uchiha was ready, he was walking towards Sakura's home, along the way, most of the places in Konoha was closed, Sasuke relised that it was very early, so he decided to take a stroll outside of Konoha for a while and maybe meditate on how make Sakura love him again.

-------------------------

In the woods, the Uchiha saw a tree with a poster on it, he could just make out "Wanted" and he saw Itachi's face on it, the reward seemed like a fine sum too that he would love to get his hands on, so he decided to check it out, when he read the poster, Sasuke's stomache began to have butterflies, the reward was the biggest sum of money his ever seen, but more importantly, he was mistaken, Itachi's face was actully his own face!! He was wanted by Orochimaru, he was hoping it was just a nightmare, because soon, everyone would be looking for him, Sasuke didn't blame them, for a price that big, he would of done it for sure, if it wasn't his head on that picture. Frightened, Sasuke ran back to Konoha, since anywhere BUT Konoha was now unsafe for him. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone about it, for safety reasons.

-------------------------

After walking around Konoha serveral times for the time to pass by, Sasuke decided it wasn't that early anymore and would visit Sakura and maybe discuss about the dream, he decided he wouldn't tell her about the wanted poster, because the Uchiha wasn't sure if Sakura still hated him. Then, it hit him..

_"I got it! Maybe if I get someone close to Sakura and maybe get her to help me."_

_"Hm.. Who should I get.. Hm.."_

_"I GOT IT!"_

_"Ino would be perfect!"_

The Uchiha was excited with his new plan. He dashed towards Ino's home.

-------------------------

The Uchiha knocks on Ino's door.

**Ino**_- "Whos there?"_

**Sasuke**_- "Sasuke Uchiha, and I need your help."_

**Ino **_- "SASUKE!?, I thought you were at sound village with Orochimaru."_

**Sasuke**_ - "Yeah yeah, long story, but for now, I need your help to get Sakura back."_

**Ino** _- "After you left, Sakura has never been happy.. But ok, I'll help you."_

**Sasuke **_- "Arigato, Ino"_

**Ino **_- "Sasuke, Come in."_

After discussing things with Ino, Sasuke learned that Sakura does not love him and he has a very low chance to make her love him again, for the all the bad and mean things the Uchiha has done before. After more talking, with every word Ino said, Sasukes heart was starting to break. Since Ino had told the Uchiha that Sakura was actually the person that sent the letter, Sasukes dreams were not real, Sasuke also felt a dislike to Ino since she helped write the letter that tore all of the Uchiha's hopes and dreams.

-------------------------

**Sasuke **_- "Goodbye Ino"_

**Ino**_ - "No problem, glad your back in Konoha"_

With this, Sasuke left, with his new knowledge, he thought he would meditate and think about some things he should do. Sasuke went home and laid back on his bed.

_"Hm.. Sakura actully disliked me more than I actually thought.."_

**Sigh**

_"If only I had been nicer to her before when we first met.. If only I wasn't arrogant and stupid.."_

_"If only..."_

After a hour of meditation, the Uchiha was ready to visit Sakura.

-------------------------

Soon, Sasuke was outside her room.. He knocked on her door.

**Sakura**_ - "Whos there?"_

**Sasuke**_ - "Me, Sasuke."_

With this Sakura opened the door and dragged the Uchiha inside and immediately slammed the door shut. With very much force, Sakura hit Sasuke very hard on his head. Sasukes head throbbed with pain. But the thought of Sakura hitting him hurt more than the pain itself.

**Sakura**_ - "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING NARUTO!?"_

**Sasuke **_- "Hn. Sorry about that, I wasn't myself, I thank you for stopping me, it was more of the cursed seal than me.."_

Sakuralooked like she was thinking hard, soon she reached into her pocket and threw at Uchiha the wanted poster he saw in the morning.

**Sakura**_ - "You know theres a quite a large amount of reward for you.."_

**Sasuke **_- "Thinking of collecting the reward?"_

**Sakura**_ - "If you didn't know, the medic nins in Konoha are running low on medical supplies. And the reward for you would cover that very easily.."_

**Sasuke**_ - "Hn, Naruto failed to kill me, I hardly think you would stand a chance"_

**Sakura**_ - "Yeah.. I know.. But I'm differant to Naruto, am I not? Am I not the one you love?"_

**Sasuke **- "Well .. I guess you got a point there.."

Without warning, Sakura ripped out two daggers and was charging and Sasuke. With a blink of an eye, the Uchiha dodged her and easily pinned her on the wall helplessly.

**Sasuke - **_"You really think you could me..? When Naruto failed?"_

**Sakura - **_"If you don't kill me now, ill kill you.. Its your choice..Make your decision now.."_

The Uchiha knew she was trying to manipulate him.. But with no choice, Sasuke loosened his grip and stepped back. Suddenly, without hesitation, Sakura ran at him and pierced the daggers into his chest. Once again, the thought of Sakura stabbing him was more painful than the pain itself, the last words he heard was from Ino..

**Ino -** _"Sakura.. As if his heart was not shattered enough.. Now .. Was that really necessary?"_

Then the Uchiha sank into unconsciousness..

**_(I Labelled The Speech With The Character Saying Them Next To It With Bold.. Good Idea? Bad Idea? Tell Me If I Should Keep Labelling The Speeches In The Reviews!!)_**


	5. Orochimaru's First Attempt

**Sasuke - **_"I'm not like you guys."  
_

**Sasuke -**_ "My path is different than yours."  
_

**Sasuke - **_"I did think the four of us together was a possible path, though. But despite of us being together, my heart has chosen revenge."  
_

**Sasuke - **_"That's what I live for."  
_

**Sasuke - **_"I can't be like you or Naruto."  
_

**Sakura - **_"But won't you be lonely all by yourself then? "  
_

**Sakura - **_Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone hurts!"  
_

**Sakura - **_"I have family... and friends...but to me..."  
_

**Sakura - **_" If you'd leave.."  
_

**Sakura -**_ It'd be...just the same as being alone."  
_

**Sasuke -**_ "From now on...we'll be taking new paths.."  
_

**Sakura -**_ "SASUKE-KUN! I love you more than anything, Sasuke-kun.."  
_

**Sakura -**_ "If you're by my side...I promise you won't regret it. I'll make every day more enjoyable..so you can be happy! I...would do anything for you..That's why..."  
_

**Sakura - **_"That's why I'm begging you not to go!"  
_

**Sakura - **_"I'll help you with your revenge! There must be something even I can do!"  
_

**Sakura - **_" So...please...stay here with me.. And if you can't... Then take me with you, please.."  
_

**Sasuke - **_"After all this time...you're still annoying."_

--------------------------__

Gasping, Sasuke woke up with a shock, without another though, Sasuke closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_"Wait a minute, WHERE AM I!?"_

Once again, the Uchiha woke up and looked around, he was in Konoha medical centre. Soon, four Konoha policemen bursted in.

**Police : **_"Hello Sasuke, I was wondering if you would answer some of my questions?"_

**Sasuke - **_"Hn."_

**Police : **_"Ok tough guyjust tell me who was the attacker? Do you have a name? a description?"_

**Sasuke - **_"Sorry, No. I cannot remember"_

**Police - **_"Hm. Ok, thank you for your time."_

After the police had left. Sasuke closed his eyes again and started to think..

_"Hm.. I cannot tell them Sakura was the one who did it, that would put her in more danger that she is already in with Orochimaru..Hm.. Orochimaru, I haven't heard from him since those three assassins.. Maybe he wont attack Sakura as long as I'm alive, and with that big bounty, It won't be long before Orochimaru makes a move.."_

Sasuke's chest was now back to normal, so he decided to leave the medical centre, he went to the nurse.

**Sasuke - **_"I'm fine now, can I please leave this place?_

**Nurse - **_"Oh, I'm sorry, but unless you have fully healed, I cannot let you leave"_

Disappointed, the Uchiha went back to bed. After a few minutes of thinking to himself, he heard some whispering near his window.

**Unknown Person - **_"Now that Sasukes in hospital, this is our perfect chance to strike Sakura."_

**Unknown Person 2 - **_"I agree, I'll get the others, meet me outside her home in a hour.."_

**Unknown Person - **_"Yes.. Can't wait to get my hands on that reward."_

Shocked and confused with what he had just heard, the Uchiha only had sixty minutes till Orochimaru's ninja's get to Sakura. He had to act fast. He decided to break out, after getting dressed in his own clothes, he ran towards the door.

**Guard - **_"HEY! Where do you think your going!!"_

With no choice.

**Sasuke - **_"Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **(Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)**_

Multiple fireballs came flying at the guards, causing a distraction, soon the Uchiha excaped and relised that he had only thirty more minutes. He dashed towards Sakura's home and waited, due to the long run, he had only five more minutes. Without warning, thousands of kunai started to fly towards Sasuke. With all the noise, Sakura came running out.

**Sakura - **_"Whats happening!? SASUKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_****

Sasuke - _"GET INSIDE AND DON'T COME OUT!_****

Sasuke - _"THESE ARE OROCHIMARU'S MEN AND WILL KILL YOU!"_

Obeying, Sakura ran inside and looked out the window.

**Sasuke - **_"Hn. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"** (Shadow Clone Technique)**_

Sasuke started to multiply into thousands. Activating his Sharingan and his cursed seal, the Uchiha started to fight the thousands of ninja. 

**Sasuke - **_"Gōkakyū no Jutsu,!!" **(Great Fireball Technique)**_

Struggling, Sasuke was starting to fear that he would lose, after all, he was against thousands of ninja, but after a couple of minutes, Sasuke relised that these ninja were very untrained and still Genins. With new confidence, the Uchiha started to fight off all the Genins. 

**Sasuke -** _"Ryūka no Jutsu!!"_ **_(Dragon Fire Technique)  
_  
Sasuke -** _"Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!"_ **_(Great Fireball Technique)_**

After fighting for a long time, the Uchiha was tired. He unwillingly activated his cursed seal into level two.

**Sasuke - **_"HABUTAKU CHIDORI!!" **(Flapping One Thousand Birds)**_

Using his advanced Chidori, he stabbed his charged arm into all the Genins causing all of them to die. After all had died, the Uchiha relised what he had done, he had killed hundreds of innocent Genins.. Sasuke heard a twitch and turned around, a Genin was hiding.

**Sasuke - **_"Hn. Run or die."_

The Genin ran with all his strengh and left Konoha.

**Sasuke - **_"HAHAHA, OROCHIMARU! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN OFFER?! GENINS?! HAHA, TRY HARDER!" _

Sakura came dashing out, after a long chat, Sasuke showed her the letter that he stole of the three assassins a long time ago. 

**Sakura - **_"Thank you,Sasuke!"_

**Sasuke - **_"Hn. You still tried to kill me.."_

Sakura quickly hugged the Uchiha and whispered in his ear.

**Sakura - **_"Sorry about the other night.."_

Sasuke soon left and was walking towards his own home.. On his way, he was thinking to himself..

_"I have a feeling that Orochimaru will strike again.. But for now, I need rest.."_

**_(Hoped You Liked It!! But Please.. REVIEW!!!)_**  
****

__


	6. Amaterasu

**Itachi - **_"Die Sasuke!!"_****

Sasuke - _"No.. No.. N...o..."_

**--------------------------**

With his forehead covered in sweat, Sasuke woke up gasping for air.

_"Grr!! Another bad dream.. What time is it?"  
_

Sasuke checked the clock. 7:45AM. Soon, the Uchiha sank into his sheets restlessly. After a hour of tossing and turning. The Uchiha had enough and got dressed.

_"Hn, can't sleep. I might as well go take a walk."_

**--------------------------**

The birds were singing, the air was fresh, the sun was shining brightly. He walked past Ino's house and decided to go visit her.

**Ino - **_"Who is it?"_****

Sasuke - _"Hn."_****

Ino - _"Oh, hehe, Sasuke, come in."_

**--------------------------**

Sasuke and Ino was discussing Naruto's jelousy at the ramen shop.

**Sasuke - **_"Hm.. This ramen tastes exacly_ _the same as before._

**Ino - **_Hehe, so what are you going to do about Naruto?_

**Sasuke - **_"I'm going to visit him and try sort things out."_

**Ino - **_"Eh, ok, you can try, but let me tell you, Naruto really likes Sakura and I doubt he'll give her up easily."_

Naruto came bursting in the ramen shop.

**Naruto -**_ "THE USUAL PLEASE!"_

**Naruto -**_ "Oh, Sasuke, what are you doing here?"_

**Sasuke - **_"What, can't I come here to eat peacefully, you dont own the place."_

**Naruto - **_"Pfft."_

**Sasuke - **_"Oh yeah, I need a word with you later, Ill meet you at your house at 11"_

**Naruto - **_"Fine"_

**--------------------------**

Naruto - _"So, What do you want."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"You know what, dont go near Sakura, she loves me, not you."  
_  
**Naruto -** _"HAH, how bout we sort this out with a fight? Winner gets Sakura."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"You shouldn't play with someones heart."  
_  
**Naruto -** _"CHICKEN!!"  
_  
**Sasuke - **_"Fine! Midnight, Outside of Konoha."  
_  
**Naruto -**_ "Fine"_Sasuke left and went out and bumped into Sakura.  
**  
Sasuke -**_ "Hiya."  
_**  
Sakura -** _"I heard you, I forbid you to fight Naruto."  
_  
**Sasuke - **_"B..but"  
_  
**Sakura - **_"Shush, I told you before, I dont love you anymore, lets just remain friends now."_

Sasuke walked away without taking in any words Sakura said..

_"Hn, I'm not just fighting Naruto for you, Sakura, but for personal satisfaction.."_

Without any guilt, the Uchiha left Sakura standing there.. With that worried expression.. It was as like Sasuke was heartless..  
_  
_**--------------------------**

Naruto - _"Sasuke.. You came, I thought you were gonna chicken out.. HAHA"_****

Filled with rage at the words Naruto just said.. He decided he'll take the anger out in the battle..****

Sasuke - _"So.. What are we waiting for."_

Naruto and Sasuke clashed at each other. Sasuke took a hard punch but made up for it with a kick in Naruto's stomache.

**Naruto - **_"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu! **(Shadow Shuriken Technique)  
**  
_**Sasuke -**_ "Arh Shit!"_

Dodging most of the shurikens, but after taking a hard hit with the the ones he failed to dodge, he stumbled around, Sasuke regained balance.. Sasuke Activated his Sharingan and level two Cursed Seal. Naruto, of course was draining large amounts of energy from the Kyuubi inside of him. They soon started clashing and punching each other, it was like witnessing two unstoppable machines in a battle of eternity. But Sasuke knew better, he knew Naruto would fall.

_  
_**--------------------------**

**Naruto - **_"You have become strong.. Sasuke._

**Sasuke -**_ "Naruto, you are very weak.."_

Enraged, the foolish Naruto spoke without thinking about it.  
**  
Naruto -** _"GRR!! Sasuke.. I will enjoy having Sakura cry over my shoulders as we stare at your gravestone.."  
_  
Also enraged, the Uchiha was full of hate and anger now.

**Sasuke -** _"NARUTO! Before my time is done, I shall look down on your corpse and smile."_  
**  
**Both now extremely angry, they were randomly cursing each other.

**Sasuke -** _"Thats it, I'LL KILL YOU!"_****

_  
_**--------------------------**

Naruto -_ "RASENGAN!"_ **_(Spiraling Sphere)_**

Sasuke -_ "CHIDORI!" **(One Thousand Birds)**  
_  
As they both charged at each other with the powerful techniques, they both had one thing in mind... Sakura. They clashed together and created a huge bang and the entire area was covered with thick and foggy smoke.

**--------------------------  
**

After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and they could see each other.

**Sasuke - **_"Give Up?"_  
**  
**Without warning, they both flew at each other again.****

Naruto - _"Ōdama Rasengan!!" **(Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)**_

**Sasuke -**_"Habataku Chidori"** (Flapping One Thousand Birds)**_

Sasuke caught glimpse of a person behind the bushes.

_"Huh? What was that? Could that be Sakura? Maybe Orochimaru's men. Or ANBUs?"_

Very confused, Sasuke lost his concentration and his Habataku Chidori deactivated and the Uchiha was clear for a shot. Naruto, of course was taking this advantage and was charging at Sasuke with all his strength.

**Naruto -** _"Face it Sasuke, Your DEAD!"_

As Naruto closed in, Sasuke closed his eyes right before he was about to hit him.

**Unknown Person -** _"Amaterasu!!!"_ **_(Shining Heaven)_**

Although his eyes were closed, the flash was so bright, it still blinded him.

_"Fuck! What was that flash!? So BRIGHT! Wait a minute.._ _Amaterasu!!!, that technique is only performed if the Mangekyo Sharingan activated.. And the only person I know with the Mangekyo Sharingan is.. ITACHI!!"_

Before he knows it, the Uchiha was staring into the eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan.. And of course, it was Itachi. Nearby, Sasuke saw Naruto's twisted face lying on the ground, he wasn't suprised, the Amaterasu was a extremely powerful and legendary technique, the flames left of it was still burning, it was said that those flames was to burn for seven days and seven nights. After looking back at Naruto again, he wasn't sure if he was still alive or just in a deep sleep. But then, his attention focused on Itachi. And it seems Itachi was eyeing him too._**  
**  
_**Itachi -** _"Hello, little brother.."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS WAS MY FIGHT!"  
_  
**Itachi -** _"Thats not how you should treat the person that just saved your life and if it wasn't for me, YOU WOULD BE LYING THERE, AND NARUTO WOULD BE LAUGHING!"_

**Sasuke - **_"Erg.. Fine. I thank you, but if it wasn't for you, I would have defeated him!"_

**Itachi -**_ "You never know.."_

For some reason, Itachi saving his life made him a little fond of him, not taking in mind that it was his fault that he lost his fight. __

**Sorry For Long Wait For Update, I Had Real Life "Problems" Ok.. Now.. REVIEW PLEAZE!**

__

  
**  
**


	7. Seven Days, Seven Poems

**Sasuke -** _"Get lost Itachi, or I will kill you."_

**Itachi -** _"Hmph, You? Kill me? Hahaha."_

**Sasuke -** _"I would."_

**Itachi - **_"Heres a deal, I'll help you win Sakura's heart, but you call me brother again."_

Sasuke had a very long think.

_"ARG!, he could help me win Sakura, but he also killed my parents.. Arg.. I can't decide.. Ill flip a coin. It shall decide my fate."_

As the Uchiha tossed a coin up, Itachi was looking confused. It landed.  
**  
Sasuke & Itachi -**_ "Tails."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"Fine, you can help me."_

**Itachi - **_"Ahh, thank you, I hope we have a fresh start."_

**Sasuke - **_"Hn, so.. What now?"_

Itachi had a long think..__

**Itachi -**_ "How about.. Poems, girls really into them."_

**Sasuke - **_"Poetry? Are you kidding me?"_

**Itachi - **_"Nope, I promise you it would work!"_

**Sasuke -**_ "Erg... Ok fine."_

**Sasuke - **_"Todays Sunday, starting tomorrow, Ill give her a poem a day."_

**Itachi -**_ "Sounds good, and make sure she knows its from you."_

------------------------------

Sakura was strolling and entered her home.

**Sakura -** _"Hey, mail for me? Cool."  
_  
She opened it with excitment. It had "My Secret" on the envolope.

**Sakura - **_"I wonder what it's about."  
_  
Sakura folded the paper and read it out.

**_You look at me with a smile,_**

_**Can't help but smile back.**_

_**But then she arrives,**_

_**And my whole world goes black.**_

_**Waving you good-bye,**_

_**You look at me confused.**_

_**Walking away near tears,**_

_**My heart unknowingly abused.**_

_**There's nothing I can do,**_

_**When your heart's in her hands.**_

_**No one I can go to anymore,**_

_**It was only you that understands.**_

_**But what to do when you're the one,**_

_**That's causing all my pain?**_

_**'Cause I know that if you lose her,**_

_**You'd go insane.**_

_**Every time I glance at you,**_

_**Whenever you're not with me.**_

_**You're showing her off to the world,**_

_**For everyone to see.**_

_**Running out into the rain,**_

_**I feel like I'm dying.**_

_**When the sky is raining tears,**_

_**No one can see me crying.**_

_**But even when it's pouring,**_

_**You can always seem to tell.**_

_**Why'd we gotta be so close?**_

_**You know me way too well.**_

_**Asking me what's wrong,**_

_**I don't know what to say.**_

_**Do I tell you the truth?**_

_**No, I look away.**_

_**Ignoring you with all my might,**_

_**I can't tell you how I feel.**_

_**It'll just make things awkward,**_

_**'Cause these feelings are too real.**_

_**So I'll just keep this little secret,**_

_**And let my smile stay askew.**_

_**Maybe later I'll be able to talk about,**_

**_How I've fallen in love with you._**

Sakura - _"Aww Kawaii!"_

**Sakura - **_"Wait, who's it from?"_

Sakura checked the back ..__

**Sakura -**_ "SASUKE?! Hmph, that stupid baka."_

She kept the letter in a tin box and walked away.

_------------------------------_

**Itachi - **_"Not good, I was spying on her when she read it, and the first poem wasn't much of a sucess._****

Sasuke -_"Arg, theres sixmore chances at least."_

------------------------------

Sakura - "Huh? Another letter? Hope its not a stupid poem again."

She opened it and it was labelled "What you mean to me", She unfolded it and started reading.

**_Will you ever really know?_**

_**Will you truly understand?**_

_**Will you ever really see?**_

_**Come here and take my hand.**_

_**I'll tell you, I'll show you,**_

_**I'll guide you to my heart,**_

_**I'll let you into my soul,**_

_**From me you'll never part.**_

_**I dream every night when I sleep,**_

_**But my dreams are only about you.**_

_**You occupy my every thought,**_

_**You're in everything I do.**_

_**You are my days, you are my nights,**_

_**You are my everything.**_

_**I'll never, ever let you go,**_

_**For you are what completes me.**_

_**I can't imagine who I'd be,**_

_**Or what I would be like**_

_**Without having you here with me**_

_**As the center of my life.**_

_**You're the stars in my midnight sky,**_

_**You're the millions of fish in my sea,**_

_**You're the hot, bright sun in my world,**_

**_And that's what you mean to me._**

Sakura - _"Haha, sweet."_****

_------------------------------_

**Sasuke - **_"Hah! Sucess, she wasn't angry!"  
_

_------------------------------_

Sakura was about enter her home.

**Sakura -** _"I bet theres another letter there. Hehe"_

Of course, she was right. She opened it and was labelled "You Are". She unfolded it and started reading like the past two days.

**_You are my angel_**

**_That fly's so high_**

**_You are the sun_**

**_That lightens the sky_**

**_You are my life_**

**_The one I hold_**

**_You are my warmth_**

**_When I am cold_**

**_You are my shelter_**

**_From the rain_**

**_You are my hero_**

**_Who takes away the pain_**

**_You are the one_**

_**I love so much**_

**_You are the one_**

_**I love to touch**_

**_You are the one_**

**_Who will always care_**

**_You are the one_**

**_Who will always be there_**

_  
_Like the usual, Sakura just put it in a tin box.

_------------------------------_

**Sasuke - **_"I think its getting to her heart. Hehe"_

------------------------------

Sakura opened the new letter labelled "Love You"

**You are the light**

**_That brightens my day_**

**_You are my path_**

**_That shows me the way_**

**_You will never leave my heart_**

**_No matter what you do_**

**_Your the one, the only one_**

**_And i'm always goin to love you_**

Again, she placed it in the tin box.

_------------------------------_

**Sasuke -**_ "Haha, I bet shes gonna treasure that tin box."_

------------------------------

**Sakura -**_ "Heh, another day, another letter"_

She opened the new one with "My Love" on it and started reading.  
_  
**My love blooms for you**_

**_Like a flower in spring_**

**_Like a piece of art_**

**_It's a beautiful thing._**

**_I hold to it gently_**

**_And feel its light glow_**

**_As into my heart_**

**_It begins to flow._**

**_It opens the petals_**

**_The dew it does drink_**

**_As into your eyes_**

**_My soul starts to sink._**

**_My stomach aflutter_**

**_With butterfly wings_**

**_Emotions and thoughts_**

**_And other things._**

**_My love is new_**

**_And bright as a star_**

**_God must really love me_**

**_For me to meet you.._**

Sakura -_ "Nice"._

------------------------------

**Sasuke - **_"Two more poems, and she's mine, hopefully"_

------------------------------

**Sakura - **_"Hehe, another one."_

She opened it, it had "Tonight" laballed on it.  
**_  
Once again I sit alone._**

_**My mind is here...**_

_**My eyes can see...**_

_**But my heart and soul are gone.**_

_**Once again I realize**_

_**That I need to feel you here...**_

_**This love is pain,**_

_**And your voice, so faint,**_

_**Wanders softly in my mind... As I sit alone tonight.**_

_**Nothing can compare to this loneliness inside.**_

_**There is only one who can come in and fill this empty slot.**_

_**Never make me promises you don't intend to keep.**_

_**My heart is all I have to give,**_

_**So hold it tight...**_

_**Because it's weak.**_

_**Tonight I sit here all alone.**_

_**My solitude is long and sad...**_

_**There's nothing left for me to do...**_

_**But let the tears fall here, Tonight...  
**  
_**Sakura -**_ "Sasuke must be desperate for him to send all these poems.. Lets see how he reacts when I break his heard. Hehe."  
_  
_------------------------------_

As Sasuke was writing his last poem, Sakura came along.

**Sakura -** _"YOUR POEMS SUCK! THERE SO STUPID!"  
_  
Sakura then left, giggling to herself.Sasuke was blank, he was so angry.__

"AFTER ALL THOSE POEMS! AND SHE SAYS THERE STUPID!?"

He scrunched up his last poem and threw it away, and suprisingly started to write a new one.

_------------------------------  
**  
Sakura - **"Hey! He still wrote a poem, Hehe. So sweet."_

It was labelled "Hate." Sakura was feeling confused and worried. She opened it and started to read.

**I hate you.**

_**You have caused me nothing but pain and suffering.**_

_**You have brought me nothing but tears and sadness.**_

_**You have belittled me, making me feel small and empty.**_

_**You have made me the dust that falls around you.**_

_**That never touches you.**_

_**I am happy on the outside,**_

_**but on the inside I am hollow and frail.**_

_**I can no longer think for myself.**_

_**You have made me who I am, so love me for that.**_

**_Because I hate you.  
_**  
Sakura was shocked and sad.

**Sakura -**_"OH NO! What have I done, I need to tell him I was joking!"  
_  
_------------------------------_

Sakura was knocking on his door. But noone answered.

_------------------------------_

**(Hehe, See Guys? I Have A Poetic Side PLEEZE REVIEW)**


	8. Akatsuki

Sasuke was sitting in Itachi's apartment.  
**  
Sasuke -** _"Hey.. Just outa interest.. Where's your Akatsuki robe?"  
_  
Itachi looked like he didn't hear him.. But after a minute, he responded..

**Itachi -** _"Hahaha, Did you really think the guards of Konoha would let me in if I was dressed in an Akatsuki Robe?"  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"I guess your right.."_

**Sasuke -** _"Hm.. If I wasn't mistaken.. Orochimaru was apart of Akatsuki at some point.. Right?"_

Itachi stared at Sasuke..

**Itachi - **_"How did you know that? That is classified Akatsuki information!"_

Sasuke kept on talking as though he didn't hear Itachi._  
_**  
Sasuke -**_ "And did Orochimaru wear his ring on the pinky of his right hand?"_

Itachi was staring at Sasuke as though if he was a clone or a disguise.__

**Itachi - **_"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"_

Sasuke handed out his hand with Orochimaru's ring. Itachi stared at Sasuke without a thought.

**Sasuke -**_ "Did you ever wonder why I left Oto?"_

**Itachi -** _"Hm?"  
_**  
Sasuke -** _"Last time I saw you, I saw that ring on your finger, and I saw a similar ring on Kisame's hand too, When I met Orochimaru, he had a similar ring too. I thought the rings had a connection. The reason I left Konoha was for this ring.. After I left, I gained Orochimaru's trust, and one day, I stole it when he was sleeping.. He obviously relised.. And soon, I was on the run.. And I came back to Konoha.."_

**Itachi** - _"Nice story.. My leader would be so pleased to see this ring once again.. "  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"Haha, No. Since Sakura dosn't love me anymore. I don't see any reason for me to stay in Konoha.. The reason I came today.. was to ask you something.. No.. It's a request."  
_  
Itachi was eyeing Sasuke closely

**Itachi** - _"Go on."_

**Sasuke -** _"I was wondering.. If.."  
_  
**Itachi -** _"Out with it."  
_  
**Sasuke -**_ "I was wondering if I could join Akatsuki."  
_  
With this, Itachi burst out laughing..

**Sasuke -**_ "Im serious."_

Itachi immediately stopped.

**Itachi -** _"Your not joking?!"_

**Sasuke** -_ "No.."_

**Itachi -**_ "Haha.. First of all. You are NOT a S-classed missing nin. Secound, you are not strong enough and do much have any special traits."_

Sasuke was looking disapointed.__

**Sasuke -** _"How come they let you join?"  
_  
**Itachi -** _"Because I can use the Amaterasu and the Tsukuyomi Justsu."  
_  
Sasuke thought for a moment.  
**  
Sasuke -** _"Those jutsus are used when the Mangekyo Sharingan is activated right?"_

**Itachi - **_"Duh."_

**Sasuke -**_ "What if I killed my best friend? And obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan?"  
_  
Itachi thought for a long time.

**Itachi -** _"Then you'd be able to join.. But I've killed your best friend. Naruto.. Unless we use the Impure World Resurrection.."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"Would you do it?"_

**Itachi -** _".. I Guess."  
_  
**Sasuke -** _"Lets go then!"  
_  
-------------------------------_  
_**  
Itachi -** _"Before we kidnap someone, you must become a S-classed missing nin."_

**Sasuke - **_"Leave that to me, Ill blow Konoha to pieces tonight."_

**Itachi -** _"Ok."  
_  
-------------------------------

Both Uchihas were now standing in an alleyway and decided would grab the first person that comes through. After waiting very long, finally, a man with wimpy features came across.

**Sasuke -** _"Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** (Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)**_

The fireballs hit the target and releasing the hidden shurikens into him aswell.

-------------------------------

The Uchihas were now at where Narutos body laid. It was starting to attract alot of insects.. Not a pretty sight. The stranger was in a sack which seemed to start moving. They released him and tied his hands together.

**Stranger -** _"SASUKE YOU DEVIEVING WORM, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"_

**Itachi -** _"Edo Tensei!" **(Impure World Resurrection)**_

Soon, two giant coffins rose from the grounds. Itachi shoved the sacrifice into one of them and closed the door. The sacrifice was shouting, but the sounds were muffled. Then, they both carried Naruto's dead body into the secound coffin..

-------------------------------

Soon, there was a bang and smoke.. After a few minutes the smoke was cleared.

**Itachi -** _"Get your Chidori ready, I want you to kill him the instant he comes out."  
_  
Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke -** _"CHIDORI!"  
_  
Soon, his hand was filled with chakra and the crackling of eletricity. Itachi opened the door and revealed a new and confused Naruto.  
**  
Naruto -** _"Huh? SASUKE?"_

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke rushed towards Naruto and effortlessly killed him.

-------------------------------

After a few minutes.. Sasuke was concentrating on his Sharingan.

**Itachi - **_"Do you feel anything?"_

Sasuke was wordless.. After a few minutes, Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

**Sasuke -** _"Yes"  
_  
Itachi could see that Sasuke had activated the Mangekyou Sharingan.  
**  
Itachi -**_"Try Tsukuyomi Technique on me."  
_  
Without hesitation.

**Sasuke -** _"Tsukuyomi!"  
_  
As soon as Sasuke said those words, Itachi was trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi. He was strapped to a cross and was tortured by Sasuke and having the ghosts of Shisui haunt him, after only ten minutes. He was back in the real world and saw Sasuke gasping for air. He had also relised that Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan was now deactivated.   
**  
Sasuke -** _"That uses so much chakra.."  
_  
**Itachi - **_"Get used to it. Amaterasu takes three times as much."  
_  
-------------------------------

Itachi has somehow telepatheticly talked to the Akatsuki members and told them to wait in the nearby Konoha forest. After walking a few minutes. Sasuke was before all nin Akatsuki members. The leaders face was masked.  
**  
Leader - **_"What is this Itachi."  
_  
**Kisame - **_"Thats his little brother if im not mistaken."  
_  
**Itachi - **_"Yes, he is, and he wishes to join Akatsuki"  
_  
**Leader -** _"HAHAH, Don't make me laugh."  
_  
**Itachi -** _"Leader, he was stolen the last ring from Orochimaru.."_

Itachi handed the ring to the leader, who examined it closely

**Leader -** _"Hm... Does he have any traits?"  
_**  
Itachi - **_"He posses' the Mangekyou Sharingan"  
_  
**Leader -**_ "Hm.. But he is not a S-classed Missing-nin."  
_  
Sasuke foolishly butted in.

**Sasuke -** "I plan to blow Konoha to pieces and kill everyone in my way tonight. That would be enough to make me a S-classed missing nin."

**Leader -**_"Hm.. I needa think about this. give me some time"_

-------------------------------

After a hour of waiting, the leader came out, along with a dozen guards carrying deadly weapons. The guards soon surrounded Sasuke.

-------------------------------

_**(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE UPDATES BUT PLZ REVIEW!!)**_


End file.
